The goal of the proposed study is the development of novel approaches to high performance liquid chromatography for the separation of complex biological mixtures and biopolymers. The project involves the development of novel microparticulate stationary phases as well as the investigation of the pertinent chromatographic parameters both experimentally and theoretically. Particular attention is paid to the effect of high pressures. The results will be applied to the development of advanced methods in biochemical and clinical analysis.